Gunlight
by Darkest-Stary-Night
Summary: After Edward leaves in NM, Bella is sent back to her home in the future. She is reunited with her twin brother, love and fellow fighters. What will the Cullen's do when they follow her and how to gain her trust back. FULL SUMMERY INSIDE. Bella is OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summery**

What if Bella was from the future? After Edward leaves in NM, Bella is sent back to her home, where there is a war, and rejoined the other Gundam Pilots and her twin brother, Quatre and real love Duo. What would happen when the Cullens are also sent into the future and see Bella fighting and what state the Earth is in? Will Edward be able to get Bella back or will she stay with Duo?

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING OR TWILIGHT CHARACTERS, BUT I WISH I COULD OWN SOME PILOTS :D**

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"_Bella, we're leaving."_

Edward had only said those words just a few hours ago, and I couldn't care less.

I guess you're wondering how I could say that.

Well I shall explain, I'm not the shy and clumsy Isabella Marie Swan that he knew. My real name is Isabella Reberba Winner, twin sister to Quatre Reberba Winner, and the love of Duo Maxwell. Another thing that you may not know about me, I'm not from this time, I'm from the future, AC (After Colony) 195 to be exact. I don't have the plain brown hair and eyes; I have the same as my brother, platinum gold hair and blue eyes.

The time that I come from, human beings have left Earth, with high expectations, to begin a new life in space colonies. However, the United Earth Sphere Alliance gained great military powers and start to seize control of one colony after another in the name of "justice" and "peace". In the year After Colony 195, in a move to counter the Alliances tyranny, rebel citizens of certain colonies schemed to bring new arsenals to the Earth, disguising them as shooting stars. However, the Alliance Headquarters caught on to this new operation.

The operation was known as Operation Meteor. The operation was to send me, and five other fifteen year olds to Earth with the newly designed Mobile Suits, the Gundams.

The pilots where; my twin brother, Quatre Reberba Winner; my love, Duo Maxwell; Trowa Barton; Chang Wufei; Heero Yuy; and myself.

Each pilot had their own Gundam; Heero had the Wing Gundam, also know as 01; Duo had the Gundam Deathscyth, also known as 02; Trowa had the Gundam Heavyarms, also known as 03; Quatre had the Gundam Sandrock, also known as 04; Wufei had the Shenlong Gundam also known as 05; and I had the Gundam Fury, which was also know as the sister Gundam to Sandrock and the elusive 06.

The main group that us Gundam pilots fight is the OZ organisation which took over when the United Earth Sphere Alliance fell.

Right now I was standing outside the house that I was staying at with my goodness knows how many Greats Grandfather, Charlie Swan, although he didn't know that.

I was about to go back inside when I saw a bright light off to my left.

When I look at it sound begin to emit from it, the sounds of the winds in the desert where Quatre and I live with the Maganac Corps.

No one else was around so I decided to walk towards it and even if anyone saw me walking towards it I wouldn't care because all I could think of was, _I hope this means I can go home_.

The light seemed to also be slowly sucking in me in. As soon as I was within reaching range of the light I was completely sucked in and thrust into darkness.

* * *

**Tell me what you think. R+R and I shall continue as soon as possible.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING AND TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

I felt groggy when I awoke and beneath me I felt a comfy bed.

I opened me eyes and saw a familiar roof above my head. The roof had a picture of a park that I used to visit when I was a child painted on it. I looked around the room and saw everything that I was used to and I knew instantly that I was at home. Two chairs had been added to the room however and were already occupied; one in the corner near the window and the other pressed flush with me bed.

The one in the corner had a familiar mess of blonde hair so similar to mine, that was Quatre, and the one closest to me bed had a boy with long brown hair tied back in a plait that reached his mid back, that was Duo, and they were both asleep.

What I was wondering was how Duo a) knew I was here and b)knew where I was living.

I didn't really care; all that mattered was that I was home and that I could be in Duo's or Quatre's arms once again.

I tried to lift my hand but found that it was being held down by something. I looked down and saw that Dou was holding it in his usual death trap that he normally used to assure himself that I really was there.

I squeezed his hand and hoped that he would wake up as he was a light sleeper, most of the time.

As I thought he did wake up and looked at where our hands were interlocked and saw mine encircling his and he looked confused.

"Why so confused Duo?" I asked.

His head whipped around to see my face and I saw that he was crying.

Now I was the one who was confused. Why on Earth was he crying? Duo never cries.

"Hey, you okay?" I crooned and touched his cheeks and wiped the tears away, only to have them replaced by more.

He didn't answer with words but with actions. He had leant down and kissed me.

All too soon though he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes with his cobalt blue and pleading eyes.

"Don't you ever leave again," he said.

"I won't I promise."

I sat up, with his help and brushed my lips to his sealing the promise.

When I broke the kiss I heard a groan coming from the window.

We both looked over and saw Quatre waking up.

"Hey sleepy head," I teased when his eyes opened.

As soon as he heard my voice Quatre jumped off of the chair and flew towards my bed.

"You're finally awake,:" he said relieved.

"Of course I am," I replied while hugging him. I released him and asked, "how long was I out for anyway?"

Dou got up from his chair and sat beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I leaned into him. "Two days," he whispered into my ear.

I was about to say something back but was interrupted by three stomachs growling.

"I guess it's time for breakfast," I joked.

Before any of us could get off of my bed a member of the Maganac Corps was standing in my bedroom door. "Master Quatre, Duo. You are needed with your Gundams," he panted.

"What for?" I asked.

The guy looked towards me and bowed a little. "Pardon me, Mistess Isabella. I didn't realise you had awoken."

"Accepted, now tell us why the Gundams are needed."

"Right." He looked at all three of us. "There was a weird flash of light nearby, much like the one when Mistress Isabella came back, but much brighter. We're afraid that there is an OZ mobile suit nearby trying to flush us out. I was sent here to tell you that the Gundams are needed, if you wish of course."

"And miss the opportunity to blow up some OZ mobile suits, I don't think so," Dou said.

"Right with you," I agreed.

"I might not like violence but if OZ is threatening to destroy the village then I'm coming to," Quatre conceited.

"Then let's go," I said.

The guys nodded and we were running to the suit bay to get our Gundams.

"You kept my Gundam in pristine shape didn't you?" I asked Quatre.

Of course, I did it in hopes that you would return to us. And you have," he replied.

I nodded.

Once in the bay the three of us got into our Gundams and accompanied some of the Maganac Corps to where the flash was seen.

"What do you think it could have been?" Quatre asked of nobody in particular over the communications.

"Don't know but I do not want to take any chances," I said in hopes that someone might back me up.

"Agreed," Duo said. "It might have been anything at all but we have to keep our eyes open in case it is OZ."

From then on it was silent. No one wanted to give away our position, in case it was OZ hoping for a fight.

Once our destination was reached nothing could be seen. No imprints from a mobile suits feet, no lumps in the sand where suits could be hiding, nothing.

"Spread out. If anyone finds anything tell us immediately," Rasid, the leader of the Maganac Corps, ordered.

"Yes sir," the Corps sain in synchronization.

"Nothing's showing up on the radar," I observed. "It's like nothing had happened."

"Yeah, it's too weird," Duo agreed.

"Exactly, it's definitely not a mobile suit because the only one that I know of with cloaking technology is Duo's Gundam," Quatre also observed.

"I've found something," one of the Maganac's said.

"What's your location?" Rasid asked.

"About one mile North-East of where you are sir."

"Stay where you are and don't let it out of your site."

"Yes sir."

The four of us took of in the said direction and met up with the rest of the group.

What surprised me wasn't that everyone else got there before us. No, what surprised me was that standing at my Gundams feet, with their hands in the air in surrender, looking shocked and frightened, not to mention sparkling like diamonds, was the Cullens.

**

* * *

Please R+R**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING AND TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 3**

**EPOV**

It had been a two days since I left My Bella behind in Forks and already everyone was depressed, even Rosalie.

Even after days, she could still think of things to mentally yell at me about how foolish I was to leave Bella.

I was thankfully saved from Rosalie's screams when Alice had a vision.

_**VISION**_

_Bella was sitting at a table with two boys, one with short blonde hair and the other had long brown hair in a plait. My Bella was so different though. She had long blonde hair like one of the boys and blue eyes._

_They were taking about something I didn't understand when a guy dressed in what looked like Arabian clothing._

"_Master Quatre, Mistress Isabella, Duo. We need the Gundams. There's an OZ Mobile Suit carrier nearing the village," he said._

"_How far out?" the blonde boy asked._

"_About two miles."_

_The three of them got up from the table and ran out of the room following closely behind the other guy._

_**END VISION**_

By the end of the vision everyone had come into the room and was asking us different questions.

The only answers that we could give them where; "Bella's turned blonde"; "She's wearing contacts"; "She likes to be called Isabella"; and "What is OZ and what are Gundams?"

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Exactly what we said; 1) Bella has dyed her hair blonde, 2) She is wearing blue contacts, 3) she didn't go off at a guy for calling her Isabella, 4) she was talking to others about an organisation called OZ and 5) a guy in Arabian clothing was talking to them about Gundams like they knew what he was talking about," Alice explained at vampire speed.

"Do you think Bells has gone crazy, because there are no such things as OZ or Gundams," Emmett said clearly fearful of Bella's health.

"No one can go crazy after two days, Emmett," Carlisle's medical training came into play. "Besides four people do not share the same crazy fantasies as each other."

"I say that we go back and rescue her before she is put into a mental institution," Rosalie said standing up in determination.

Everyone stared at her like she had grown a second head.

"What?" she asked. "Oh. Just because I hated Bella doesn't mean that I didn't have any feeling towards her. I'm not _that_ vain."

"Yeah, I want my little sister back," Emmett exclaimed.

"I want to tell her that I'm sorry for what happened," Jasper whispered.

"Don't worry, she'll forgive you, and I want to get my sister and best friend back," Alice was bouncing on the chair.

"And we want our daughter back," Carlisle said holding Esme around the waist.

"We can't guys," I said looking down. "I said that I would make it like I never existed and I'm not about to go back on my word."

"We don't care," they all yelled at the same time.

"Okay, then I guess we'll go back then."

They split up and went to their designated rooms for about a minute and then were ready near the front door.

"The flight's all booked so we need to leave now so that we can get there in time to catch the plane," Alice explained.

Forgetting the cars we all ran towards the airport and made it just in time to get the plane.

The flight seemed to take forever and by the end of it everyone was jumping in their seats so that we could get out of the airport and run towards Bella's home.

Once at the house, I went up to the front door, with the family close by and knocked on it.

There was grumbling from inside and Charlie opened the door.

He saw who it was and instantly went red in the face.

_How dare he come back after what happened to Bella_, he thought. "What are you lot doing here?" he snapped.

"We're here to see Bella, we're awfully sorry and wanted to tell her that," Alice said coming to my rescue.

"Then you guy wouldn't know."

"Know what?" I asked.

"Well if you must know, Bella hasn't been seen for two days and we have no idea where she is. Now get off of my lawn before I get my handcuffs and arrest you." With that he slammed the door hut in our faces.

We went down the stairs and decided to follow the faint scent of Bella that was left.

The scent lead into the forest where I left her and then suddenly stopped like she was sucked into something.

"I wish we could see Bella once again," Emmett said to no one.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a bright light appeared in front of us.

We stared at us in wonder and confusion, until it sucked Emmett into it.

"Emmett," Rosalie screamed and jumped in after him, the rest of us following straight after.

Landing was a difficulty because there was nothing solid for us to land on, and so we became the first vampires in history to be clumsy.

"Be careful what you wish for, Emmett," Carlisle said.

"Sorry guys," Emmett replied like a child getting scolded for having his hand in the cookie jar.

"It's quite alright Emmett. That is as soon as we find out where we are," Esme said in a calming voice.

"In a desert."

Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head.

"Ow. What was that for babe?" He sulked.

"For stating the obvious," Rosalie snarled in response.

"Let's start wandering around and see if we can find somewhere shady so that we don't expose ourselves," Alice said trying to break the tension that had suddenly flowed through the atmosphere.

We nodded and walked in a direction that hopefully led to shade, not that there could be any shade in the desert.

I thought I had heard something when we had been walking for what was about one mile. "Hold on for a second guys," I said.

"You heard it too didn't you?" Jasper asked.

"What seemed like metal moving?" He nodded. "Then yes I heard it too."

We stayed put until everyone was able to hear the metallic sound and we turned towards the sound.

What we saw shocked us. Behind us was a group of five brown robots that looked exactly alike except for the numbers on the shoulder.

We put our hands up in a sign of surrender and waited for someone or something to say something.

After about five minutes of waiting the group of five was joined by three other robots, one brown like the others, one black and two half white and half black.

The black one had bits of white, red and yellow. In its right hand it was holding a pole that looked like it was some sort of weapon.

Both of the half black and half white ones, also had bits of yellow, green and red on them. They had shoulder pads that looked like wings and had two scythe like swords on their backs.

One of the latter two had less black on it and looked more feminine than the other one.

"What is going on?" Emmett asked quizzically.

**Please R+R**


	4. Chapter 4

**I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING AND TWILIGHT CHARACTERS**

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"What is going on?" Emmett asked.

I had to agree. What _was_ going on? Why are they here? How did they get here? Why now?

All these questions were running through my head.

Quatre's face appeared on the screen in front of me. "Are you okay? You don't feel like yourself right now," he asked.

"I just knew them where I was and I did not want to hear from or see them ever again," I answered.

"Okay." His face disappeared and I saw him shut Sandrock down.

"Quatre what are you doing?" Duo asked.

"Seeing what they want and how they got here," He said like it was obvious.

"Wait for me." With that he followed Quatre in shutting Deathscythe down.

"You guys are crazy," I yelled. When Duo turned around to give me the thumbs up I growled.

I contacted Rasid and as soon as his face was on my screen I said, "Keep an eye out, Rasid. I still don't trust that OZ isn't out there."

"Of course Mistress," He nodded.

I stopped Fury and got out of it to follow the boys.

I ran after them and jumped onto Duo's back so that he could carry me to the Cullen's. To be honest, I don't even know why I was following them. "You guys are crazy to be talking to them and to think that OZ might not be out here," I told them.

"Then why did you follow, to be crazy with us?" Quatre asked. I'll tell you he's been hanging out with Duo _way_ too much, he's acting just like him.

"You two are separating from now on," I said glaring at my boys. "And yes I have."

"Why did you say that it was crazy to talk to them?" Duo asked curiously.

"Because I knew them," I replied glaring at the Cullen's, one penny head in particular. "As a matter of fact, I dated one not knowing if I was coming home or not."

"Oh," the boy chorused. "Wait, what?"

"I shall explain once, not twice, once."

By this time we had stopped in front of the Cullen's and we all stared at one another.

**Please R+R**


	5. Authors Note

**AN**

**Sorry I haven't written in a while. I have been busy with school and work and haven't had time to write. I have also lost all ideas that I had due to my study. Please send me any ideas that you have so I can continue with the story.**


End file.
